How to B whoLe
by Mini Blue Skirt
Summary: L feels empty. Like part of himself is missing. He needs to be filled. He doesn't know how. Just as Graham turns to Lecter for help, L turns to BB. And BB helps L to Bcum whoLe. EXTREME YAOI. VERY EXPLICIT. Dnt like, dnt read. Lotsa citrus. Lots of it.
1. Issues

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter One:

Issues

The steel door of the cold prison's max security outfit closed behind L. His ears heard the bolt slide home, the idea sending a brief shiver down his spine.

L knew that BB slept most of the morning. He glanced down the dreary hallway. From his location he could not see any part of the interior that was BB's cell, but he could tell from the shadows along the opposite wall that the lights within were slightly dimmed.

L wanted to see BB asleep. He wanted time to brace himself. If he felt BB's madness in his head, he had to contain it quickly, lest it spill over, only complicating matters.

"Sir? This way", the burly prison guard grunted. L nodded, noting as he followed his rotund companion that the man obviously did not use much of his brainpower, if indeed the man had any. There was no way BB could sleep through the mere cacophony of the fat man's movements. "I thank you for your time, sergeant," L began, knowing full well that the officer was only a private. "But I shall escort myself the rest of the way, if you don't mind."

"Oh gosh, I'm only a private, but thank you!" the burly man beamed. "If you insist, detective. That guy gives me the willies! I'll wait over here," the man shuddered, handing L the keys. L considered that a moment. "I should like a cup of tea, would you mind getting me some for later? I won't need it for at least an hour or so," L went on, his hands in his pockets while he faced away from the guard and towards his destination. "But detective I…" the guard sputtered but was tongue tied when L looked over his shoulder and simply stared at him. "Yes sir…take your time…" the guard stuttered before retreating towards the metal door as fast as his plump legs would allow him to.

L put the guard out of his mind; his tactic of non-movement seemed to bring up the fact that BB looked just like him in the guard's subconscious; the guard himself would not truly know why he fled.

He paused partway down the corridor. Steel bars superimposed the entire length of the cell's front. Through them, L could see assorted pieces of furniture, each and every one of them bolted to the cold concrete floor. He silently shuffled up to the bars, put his hands on them, let them slide slowly down, and then took his hands away.

Serial killer Beyond Birthday lay on his bed asleep, his head propped on a pillow against the concrete wall. A copy of Dante's _Inferno_ was open upon his chest.

L had stared through the bars for about three seconds when BB opened his eyes and said "That's the same repulsive pastry you ate right before I first met you."

"Watari keeps making carrot cake. He makes it a lot around Christmas time, not that I care for carrots nor Christian sentiments."

"Ah yes, Christmas" BB mused. "Did you get my gift, despite your reservations?"

"I received it. Thank you."

BB's Christmas present had been two handprints in strawberry jam on a piece of shikishi. L sent it to a lab to be analyzed, had the prints put on file, and then locked the gift away in a vault that only L knew existed.

BB rose and walked over to his table. His build was medium and lithe. He happened to be a very neat and organized individual. "Why don't you have a seat, L? I believe there are some collapsing chairs down that hallway. It sounds like that's shere they are stored, at least.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stand at the moment." BB's dark dark brown eyes lingered on L. While in actuality BB's eyes are a dark brown, they appear to be black, just like L's. The only difference was that at just the right angle, those eyes reflected light in tiny scarlet points, making them appear a vibrant red if only for a moment.

BB stood until L took a deep breath and entered his cell. "And how is miss Naomi Misora?" BB asked.

"Well enough, I suppose." Naomi Misora left the FBI shortly after she had arrested BB. L did not mention this. He didn't want BB to send her gifts that would undoubtedly go unappreciated.

"Hard luck that her emotional issues barred her from moving forward. Such a pity. I found her to be a very promising investigator. Do you ever have any issues, L?"

"Just one."

"Of course, just the one."

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	2. First Clue

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Two:

First Clue

BB sat up straighter on the bed.

"L?"

L closed his eyes and fell to his knees in front of BB.

"This is wrong," he whispered. "What am I thinking?"

"No it isn't" BB tried to keep his face smooth so as not to frighten the crumpled man. L looked so uncharacteristically vulnerable, the easiest target one could imagine.

L's broken helpless irritated BB. He wanted to guide L through this, not order him around.

"You're letting the past prevent you from thinking clearly."

L mumbled something low that sounded almost like "should be put in a straitjacket for even suggesting…"

"Knock it off," BB hissed fiercely. He grabbed L's face in his hands and waited until L opened his dark eyes. "L and BB. That's all that's relevant. The only thing relevant to the mystery I am going to help you solve. Do you understand?"

"Yes," L sighed.

"Forget about the past. For us. Pledge that you'll let it pass."

L stared into BB's eyes a minute before replying.

"I so pledge."

"Thank you. L, I'm not frightened."

"I'm terrified", L whispered, turning his face into BB's palm, muffling his confession.

"Don't be." BB took a deep breath. "Now, rest your head. That's it."

L lay his head against BB's knee, letting the scarred fingers stroke his hair, then his face. The slender digits trailed down his jugular.

Hesitantly, almost afraid, even now, that BB would disappear, like a mirage, too beautiful to be real…hesitantly, L reached out with a trembling hand and stroked the back of BB's free hand, where it lay within his reach. He marveled at the fine drawing up of skin there, almost lacy with nearly invisible scars. He fingered the white lines and held BB's wrist against his face. When L looked up again, BB's eyes were narrowed, watching him. His eyes appeared to be bright scarlet today, wilder, more intense with an uncontrollable need. L sensed it too, there was no desire at all, it was a necessity, sharpening to the point of absolute and inescapable agony.

The gathering inferno in BB's eyes smoldered away all of L's resolve, his timid indecision.

BB saw the assent in L's eyes. He trembled, just slightly. His orange jumpsuit mashed him, hard. He felt heat. He felt warm breath through the cloth. L had found his first clue.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	3. Brave L

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Three:

Brave L

L inhaled deeply through his nose. He could smell BB; he smelled of cotton and generic soap. It smelled good. It got the damp smell of the prison out of his nostrils.

He drew himself up on his knees, now eye-level with BB who sat on the bed. He leaned closer to him and BB put his hands lightly on the hip bones that pushed through the baggy jeans, trying to hold L away from his lower body to prolong the moment, but L pushed forward.

L felt like an angel to him, all bones and muscle. Not that BB believed in things such as angels, but L was here in his arms, and that was unbelievable in of itself. L's flaccid and defenseless cock, a soft tube of flesh, already large without an erection, burrowed into BB's lap, sending such jolts through BB that he involuntarily shivered with anticipation.

"Don't be afraid," BB whispered, although L was no longer afraid at all. "What is it that you want to know?"

"How to…how to be whole."

"That's smart. You're smart. A smart smart man." BB stroked his hair. "This makes you feel braver?"

L nodded his head and moved closer to BB. L felt a fleshy protrusion against his belly, and wondered how it played its part in all of this, and yet, not knowing, thrilled to the feel of it.

He worked himself closer to BB, feeling the odd stirring that only occurred whenever he thought of or was near BB. He could never explain it. His legs felt weak as they did before, and he again fell to his knees. L wasn't as hesitant as before. He stroked BB's hair, his face, and then his pale fingers traced BB's neck. And then he touched BB's chest, petting the pectorals as tough they were separate entities. Kneading them between his thumb and forefinger, stroking them with his entire hand, and then rubbing them in a circular motion. BB closed his eyes. His student was doing well.

L felt that this was the pinnacle of his life. He could never remember touching anyone at all, and now he was touching and being touched in a manner he never once imagined.

"Brave L," BB murmured. "Brave, brave L."

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	4. Concentrating

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Four:

Concentrating

L opened the orange jumpsuit, and BB made no move to stop him. His cock felt as if it had been magnified, as if it would burst from the dyed cotton.

BB kept his eyes closed and inhaled sharply when he felt L's thin lips on his nipple. L touched the hardening pink flesh gently and then sucked, and BB felt even more growth between his legs.

L unzipped the rest of BB's jumpsuit and discarded it on the floor. It seemed that the prison did not issue the inmates underwear, but BB never wore it anyways based on the fact that he was so big _down there_ that he couldn't bear the awful article of clothing. He didn't know it, but it was the same thing with L.

BB watched him, noting L was still clothed over him in the dim light. L's shirt swung close to his face.

"See how hard you make me? See what I've kept safe for you? You must be so glad. Touch me," BB murmured. L froze. "Touch…?"

L sat rigid. He was afraid again. "I said touch me. See how big I am. Do you want to be whole?" BB asked smiling, but through clenched teeth. L nodded.

BB scoffed. "You're not ready for this are you?"

L didn't know what to do. He looked at the ground, but BB's finger forced him to look up. "How bout up here first?" BB purred. L closed the distance between their lips with a wild gasp that made BB twitch with pleasure. He forced his tongue into L's mouth as L gasped and then moaned. L could feel BB's erection through his jeans, but his own member remained stubbornly deflated. BB pinned L's tongue down with his own, wordlessly warning him to stay still. He then explored L's mouth; it tasted slightly of carrot cake but mostly of strawberries and frosting. After exploring, BB burrowed his tongue underneath L's, inviting him to play. They broke apart for only an instant, before L took his turn exploring BB's mouth. BB's mouth tasted like toothpaste and blood; he must have flossed too much. L reveled in the metallic musk that was BB's blood, before BB pulled away and tried asking him again. "Are you ready?"

L squared his shoulders and took hold of BB's erect manhood. His eyes questioned BB, who raised his barely visible eyebrows.

"What should I do now? Tell me what to do," L breathed.

"Kiss it."

At first, L turned and gagged. He'd never thought of going down like this on BB, but BB insisted. L took a deep breath to compose himself. BB rubbed his shoulder, reassuring him.

Then L bent over him fiercely and took BB deep into his mouth. His tongue danced lightly over the head, and then over and around the shaft, licking and darting. BB didn't think it to be possible, but he became even more engorged when he looked down and saw L devouring him like he was the world's tastiest lollipop.

BB threw back his head, his face heavy with unholy pleasure, a low moan in hos throat. L took him in deeper, stroking him, kneading him. BB encouraged him with slightly rocking hips. L's breath came out hot from his nostrils directly onto BB's exposed shaft as he focused his attention to the hungry head, sending BB rollicking into an overwhelming ecstasy of wet warmth.

L suddenly moved away, and BB opened his now frenzied eyes in panting protest. He watched, breathless, as L removed his white tee shirt and stood before him with a bare, hairless chest and baggy jeans. L came down on him again, using both his mouth and his hands. BB started to rise from where he was seated, but L pulled him back down gently.

"L…"

Now L's mouth gripped him gently, gently…but with almost unbearable pressure, moving slowly up and down.

"L…"

BB was speechless, and not just from the demonic pleasure he felt surge through him.

L released him for only a moment. "Shh. I'm concentrating."

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	5. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Five:

Wake Up

It seemed to go on nearly infinitely – BB would nearly climax, and then L's mouth would slow, almost stop. Then it did stop, but his hand squeezed, loosened, squeezed again, until BB came in a shuddering spasm that engulfed everything else.

Hot sticky liquid flooded L's mouth. This puzzled him for a moment. Should he spit it out, or swallow it?

He looked to BB for help, but he wasn't paying any attention, his head thrown back, another low moan escaping his throat. L saw something in BB's face, the one so like his own, and he embraced the demonic yearning within himself.

L went down on BB yet again, using the sticky liquid to help him go faster. BB was breathing in short, startled pants. "L…you're…going to…kill me…if you…don't stop…for a minute…" BB gasped.

L released him, his face set in a pout. If BB hadn't been so overwhelmed by it all, he would have laughed at L's expression.

Instead, he seized L by the shoulders and nearly flung him onto the bed, still breathless from the orgasm L had drawn out of him.

L watched him, panting, submissive, and wanting his reward.

"Oh, L" BB sighed as he lay next to him. "You're not done yet."

L looked confused. "But you told me if I continued it would kill you," he huffed, disappointed in the apparent anti-climax.

"Yes, so I did. But now we need to wake you up" BB murmured, rolling on top of L.

"But I am awake!" L insisted, almost indignantly.

BB drove the lower half of himself against L, pinning him to the mattress. "I meant _down there_," he whispered in L's ear.

L didn't answer at first, so BB took this opportunity to tease his quarry. He bent his face to L's, and slowly brushed his scarred lips from his ear to his chin, back and forth. L shivered.

"Now then…" BB murmured, rolling off of L's upper torso.

The hand on L's chest began circling and massaging his nipples, pushing, kneading, playing with him. BB buried his face in between L's pecs, and he wallowed thee, licking L with his tongue so that the cool air in the cell chilled the saliva. L trembled.

"You're scared, aren't you?'

L shook his head, but BB wasn't paying attention. BB's careful impartiality was slipping away, and he nipped at L in a near frenzy, hands moving over his chest and down his sculpted stomach. BB growled and crooned and sighed. It felt as if he was going to completely consume L.

L jerked out from under BB, who froze, startled by the apparent rejection. L stared at BB's manhood, and his usually pale face was flushed with color, his thin lips slightly parted. BB could see the long awaited bulge in L's pants and he watched as L unzipped himself and let a great blue-veined cylinder of flesh spring out. It seemed to have a life of it's own, standing out from his open fly, the slit at the end of it bedewed with a drop of pre-cum.

L pulled at BB's shoulders, drawing him forward on the bed, and BB spread his own legs apart, aware of the newfound swelling in his loins. L was not shy now, but fumbling and hurried as he relieved himself from his jeans.

Free of his denim restraint, L stood above BB and proudly preened for him. BB, so overwhelmed by it all, got a quick but unforgettable glimpse of L's solid pale flesh and the glorious, jutting member. L was immense. Monstrous. And, most definitely, _**awake.**_

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	6. Sweet Spot

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Six:

Sweet Spot

Though he pretended to know everything about the sexual act, BB himself had yet to feel someone else's mark of sexuality. He knew it might hurt, but at this point, he didn't really care.

Again, L pulled at his shoulders. Grunting and panting, L moved toward him. BB longed to feel L inside of him, but L was in too much of a hurry.

"L. Not yet. I'm not ready."

L looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "Not…ready?" he whispered, his head cocked to the side.

BB smiled knowingly. "Give me your hand."

L did so begrudgingly, feeling unloved and unlovable. His eyes widened when BB took his fingers and sucked on them.

"B – Beyond…" L stuttered, very confused.

"These first, L. Make me ready." BB ordered in a satisfied tone as he relinquished L's hand. He lay back and looked up at L expectantly. "One at a time. Now start."

L finally understood. He was about to jam his index in when BB barked "Slowly! Gently now…"

L slowly traced BB's puckered entrance with his slick finger. Ever so slowly, he prodded gently in as far as he could go.

"Now what?" he breathed.

"Okay…slowly start moving it up and down. I'll tell you when to add the second," BB said, his voice nearly breaking with anticipation.

L complied, pumping his finger in and out slowly while BB noted that the feeling wasn't unpleasant, let alone painful, just a very odd sensation.

"Faster now. Come on, faster!" BB ordered through clenched teeth.

L shrugged and went faster, knowing it would be worth the wait.

"The…the second one…now!" BB hissed.

With L's second finger, he began to have small pangs of fear. Now he was most definitely uncomfortable. He noticed that L wasn't moving; he seemed to know that BB needed a moment to get use to the increase of intrusion.

"Alright, skip to moving fast" BB said, flexing his slender fingers away from the sheet he had been clutching. He had scarcely spoken the words before L's fingertips brushed something inside him that made him stop breathing for a moment it felt so wonderful. "L! There! Again! Add the third and hit there AGAIN!" he moaned.

L smirked. BB had been giving the orders up until now, but he could see that his prisoner was losing control of even himself. "Alright, Beyond. But now, I'm calling the shots," L whispered in BB's ear before directing his attention back to BB's loosening hole.

"L…please…" BB gasped, nearly bolting upright as L struck his sweet spot (_very sweet spot indeed_ L thought) three times in quick succession with all three fingers.

"Alright, Beyond," L said again, knowing just what BB craved since he hungered for the same exact thing. He was tired of teasing BB; because he hadn't spent yet, he was full of spring-loaded sexual tension just begging to be released. And L was more than ready to rise to the occasion.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	7. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Seven:

Prisoner

L pulled at BB's shoulders roughly, drawing him closer, closer…

BB's eyes were closed, and L so very nearly took him then; he looked so innocent and peaceful, wrapped up in the aftershock of having his prostate fondled.

No, he wanted BB to see himself being taken, to know who was taking him…

BB felt a hand gently caress his face. He leaned into it and opened his eyes.

"Please, Beyond…" L whined. He was already positioned at BB's entrance, and he was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet to enter.

"Please…"

BB smirked and rolled over. He reached back and guided L back to his entrance.

L stopped moving, letting BB take control of the situation, despite what he said about calling the shots.

BB lowered himself onto the purplish probe, sliding down over it at an angle.

He inhaled sharply, and lowered his head into his arms on the bed.

"A little…a little deeper L," he breathed. He winced as L slowly went in more. BB thought ironically that his eyes had been too big for his behind; L was ridiculously thick.

L on the other hand, wasn't going slowly for BB's benefit. BB's well-toned ass was tighter than the security at Fort Knox, though the treasure here was far more valuable.

Everything was heat and pressure. Heat pressing in from all sides, an unrelenting fire that encapsulated him in near-madness.

L wanted to make that fire move, to feel it everywhere all at once.

He waited for BB to say something, but at that moment, BB forced himself back onto L, burying L to the hilt in his ass. They both gasped at the pressure and heat. Each knew that the other felt it: their joining had made them complete. For the first time in their lives, they felt that they were truly whole.

They remained that way for only a moment, their hormones dragging them back to reality.

"Beyond, can I…?"

"If you don't, I'll probably kill you."

Not knowing or caring if BB meant it or not, L began to rock his hips back and forth.

He gripped BB's hips to keep his aim steady, causing BB to throw back his head and groan, partly from pain, but mostly from pleasure.

"Am I doing this right, Beyond?" L panted, enunciating each word with another, rougher, thrust.

"You're doing fine" BB gasped.

Melding together was bringing the two men together in such a way that they would never…nay, the entire world would never be the same.

BB tightened his buttocks, gripping L more firmly with his ass. They moaned in unison at the unbelievable pressure.

BB could feel L's silky foreskin sliding over the end of him. L's breathing accelerated, and BB reveled in the sound of it as he grunted with each of L's thrusts.

L drove himself into BB, rhythmically and then faster and rougher. There was no sound throughout the entire maximum security wing, nothing but the sound of the two men breathing and the _slap slap slap_ of L's thighs against BB's.

BB felt something like a small explosion within him; it positively delighted and appalled him. L had come, on his first try.

With the explosion, L let out an unrestrained whimper. He gasped and stopped, rolling away from BB in a flopping motion, pulling out of BB from sheer exhaustion, leaving BB overflowing with white hot cum.

BB turned his head. He wasn't finished. It was his turn now.

As L gulped for air and sighed to himself, BB leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

L closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh no, we're not done yet, L" BB chuckled, touching L's nose with his fingertip.

L's eyes snapped open and widened. "There's _more_?" he very nearly squeaked.

BB didn't answer. Instead he took L's face in his hands. He hesitated, just to prolong the glorious moment, reveling in the absolute perfection of it all.

And then, BB's scarred, warmed lips pressed very softly against L's. L's pale fingers knotted in BB's hair (which had grown back amazingly fast after the fire), holding him closer.

BB pulled his fingers very slowly down L's flushed face, lightly tracing from L's jaw to his throat and then all the way down to L's bare waist.

Carefully, L let the tip of his tongue press against BB's scarred lip, and BB sighed. His warm breath – sweet and delicious – washed over L's face. BB barely pulled away to breathe, but L was not having any leaving of him. Feeling the resistance of BB's head against his hand, L pushed his tongue deep into BB's mouth, slick, demanding, wandering.

BB growled playfully in the back of his throat, and L's resolve wavered, but he did not stop. He ran his tongue over BB's sharp canine teeth, whereupon BB gently closed his mouth around L's tongue, trapping him.

L glanced up at BB, who smiled around L's tongue and then released it. He wrapped his arms around L, who unearthed a sense of joy, a certainty that everything was in the right place, right here, right now. He gave a small smile and laid his head against BB's also hairless chest.

"I could truly get accustomed to this," L breathed.

BB chuckled as his arms tightened. "Don't tell me you've gotten over your one issue?"

"It's not so unmanageable…while working with you. However, I was speaking more so of this" – L pressed himself to BB even tighter – "of never letting you escape."

BB's face broke into a gentle smile. "Suits me. Bring on the handcuffs…imprison me for life. I am your prisoner."

They laughed together, and the motion of their laughter caused their tentative hard-ons to gather more confidence as they brushed one another with each chorus of laughing.

L rubbed his manhood up against BB's, just for the sheer fact that he could. He was rewarded with a moan, a shiver, and then a demanding mouth at his lips, followed by a commanding tongue that curled around his own, released and then curled…

BB was slightly surprised when L started repeating the motions back to him. When they broke apart to breathe, he asked "where in the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

L shrugged. "Prison changes a man," he said with a wink.

Without another word, he snuggled into BB's chest, inhaling his own distinct aroma. If he could have it his way, he would never move again. Not even for sweets. Because the sweetest thing in the world was here, in BB's arms. He sighed and buried his face into BB's shoulder.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	8. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Eight:

Unleashed

It was only moments later when BB reminded L that there was more "investigating" to be done.

L got up lightly from the bed, watching BB with a breathless yearning. BB positioned himself so he was sitting on the foot of the bed. His hard-on had returned, with a swollen vengeance.

"I'm not finished with you" BB complained. "Don't make me come over there."

L grinned, and bent over to take BB in his mouth once more.

"No you don't" BB said, gripping L's shoulders, holding him back.

L froze, and stared up at BB's face. He was confused and frightened. What had he done wrong?

BB sighed and then paused and turned L around. L finally understood and remained bent over. He gasped in shock when he felt BB's tongue worming itself into his entrance. BB pulled his tongue out, licked his lips, and dove in again.

"B – Beyond! That's just…so…" L whimpered.

"It's fine, L. Better than fine" BB murmured before tonguing L's hole again.

L inhaled sharply. He could feel BB's tongue inside him, moving left, center, right, center, left…

And then there was BB's index finger instead, pumping slowly. L's eyes closed and he found himself moving his hips in time with the finger that was jammed up his ass. He breathed in a huff when BB replace his finger with his tongue again, but this time he flicked his tongue in and out quickly, making L shiver with desire.

"Beyond, enough of this! Oh I love the feeling, I really do, but please!" L was near his mental breaking point, BB's lack of taking him was rendering him insane.

"Wait L, wait" BB insisted, putting two fingers into L this time. BB pumped and stretched, and was then forcing three fingers in as far as he could, brushing a bundle of nerves inside of L that made him stop breathing for a moment.

BB stopped moving. "L?"

"Don't you dare stop now!" L snarled. BB chuckled. _Well, well! L's darkside. Unleashed and lustful and…_

"NOW, Beyond!"

BB grinned in spite of himself.

…_demanding…_

BB didn't hesitate. He seized L from behind and thrust as hard as he could.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	9. What Fools Call Heaven

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Nine:

What Fools Call Heaven

BB had thrust so hard into L that it had catapulted the two away from the bed.

L gripped the metal toilet seat, crying out sharply with the abrupt invasion of his hole. He panted, trying to get used to it as soon as possible, so that BB could start moving.

"We're close now. We can be one again. Do you feel me inside you? You do, don't you?" BB purred into L's ear. "…yes…" L breathed.

BB's hands cupped the cheeks of L's buttocks. Against every fiber of his being, he slipped out of L, who whimpered in protest. BB just smiled and cradled L in his arms as he scooped him up and carried him back to the bed.

L lay back and let BB touch him. He felt BB's manhood slide over his eyelids and circle his mouth, poke into his ears and move all over L's body as if he were anointing L with his manhood. He could hear BB chanting…

"Our hearts are one, and our mouths, and our bodies. We are completely together – L and BB."

He touched L all over, and would not let L move until he had touched L all over again. In this way, he excited himself and teased L at the same time; he relished the needy moans L expelled as BB touched but did not take.

BB smirked to himself as L closed his eyes and tentatively started stroking himself, trying to wake himself up once more. Without any warning, BB spread L's legs apart with a quick push and plunged deep into L's center.

L eyes snapped open and his breath came out in a surprised huff. He looked up from where he lay, but BB wasn't looking at his face; he was concentrating on burrowing himself further into L's amazing pressurized heat. L would have laughed at BB's expression if he had the ability to do so; as it was, L could barely breathe for all the absolute demonic sensation within himself.

BB didn't really thrust so much as scoot into L for those first few seconds. He kept at it until he was buried up to the hilt; he could scarcely believe the unearthly feeling that L was giving him just by breathing alone. As L's diaphragm inflated and collapsed, it made him move ever so slightly around BB's hungry member. BB was speechless for a moment. Then he grinned as L's breathing slowed. He wasn't having any of that!

BB slowly drew himself away from the tighter reaches of L and then burrowed himself in there again. L made a sharp cry that made BB's self-control simply snap. He pumped and rammed furiously, again and again into the glorious warmth and compression, drawing out moans and cries from the man he was going to fuck senseless.

It had always been BB's dream to surpass L in any way, and here it would be no different. L would remember who tore the pants in this particular field of investigation.

L was helpless to BB's will; completely at his mercy. And somehow, it was more than okay. He moved himself to meet each of BB's thrusts, until one mighty ramming hit something inside of him that made his vision disappear and his breathing hitch in shock. BB's voice sounded far away…

"So that's where it is! You won't be able to sit for a month after I'm through with you, L. Get ready to see a bit of what fools call Heaven…"

All L heard was "L. Get ready." And he tried to draw himself back to reality, he truly did. But wave after wave of sheer unadulterated bliss crashed into him and dragged him under. His breathing was erratic; it almost hurt to breathe at all. He felt the waves stop, though the ripples still surrounded him.

Reality and wonder struck him into his senses as BB clutched him to his chest and flipped both of their bodies over. BB turned L around, still impaled on his cock, till BB lay on the bed with L's back facing him. L understood and started moving himself up and down along BB's shaft.

BB was delirious with happiness. L was here, impaled on _his_ manhood, receiving _him_ from below. His thought process was interrupted by a tension that had only been building before, but was now fighting to be released again…

BB rose to meet his second climax, clutching at L's shoulders with both of his hands. He pressed L down against him to the point that L's shoulder blades dug into his chest. He felt exultation. Again, he inwardly rejoiced that L was being penetrated from _him_, Beyond Birthday.

With his second ejaculation, he felt overwhelmed with contentment. Before he even had a chance to pull out, he saw with a certain satisfaction that L was overflowing with a small ocean of white; it rolled in waves back along BB's shaft, and BB simply stared at the wonderful sight before sighing and letting wordless wonder consumes him as he closed his eyes and began to pull away from L's warm cavern.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


	10. This Is My Case

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the title, or the luscious bodies. How does one live?**

How to B WhoLe

Chapter Ten:

This Is My Case

L felt ridiculously happy with BB's second coming, but he also felt an inexplicable ache almost instantly after he felt himself being filled up. They were almost finished, and he knew it. He blinked furiously; he had not cried in decades, so why should he start now?

"Almost," BB murmured in his ear, as if he had read L's mind. "Almost, but not quite."

BB hadn't even completely slipped out of him before L felt the loss. He still needed BB…

L rolled over on top of him. He leaned across to stroke BB's shoulders, and he felt BB's hungry mouth nuzzling against his chest. He guided BB's mouth on to his tingling nipple, cradling him as he let his prisoner suckle. The goal here was to excite BB once more…

L's fingers tugged and circled his nipple's rubbery hardness as BB continued to lavish his nipple with his greedy tongue. L let one hand fall lightly between his own legs, feeling his own manhood still struggling to revive itself.

BB's eyes were closed, but his cock still poked at L, fighting to swell for a third time. L continued to let him suckle as he looked down and saw BB's huge and pulsing hard-on trembling from near exhaustion. He looked at it hungrily, and decided that indeed the eye of it wanted his mouth.

L massaged BB's member as the prisoner groaned and whimpered against his chest. L smirked and moved off of the mattress, bent over, and blew gently on the head. BB's back arched and he groaned with the exhaustion and need to have more.

BB tasted even sweeter than before as L licked him and drew the silken head back into his mouth.

It was blissful oblivion, better than strawberry jam; L was the only real thing in the universe; L; the feel of him, both hands insistent on BB's cock. BB was very nearly drained; he was incapable of any response beyond his hard-on.

"Beyond." L whispered, to the head of the penis as if it were another person from the supine man who lay gasping before him. "Why won't you come, BB?" he gripped the penis gently.

BB's moan was agonized. "I can't L, I can't!"

"Please, Beyond!" L begged, his anguish echoing throughout the cell. "Please…"

BB knew he ought to comfort L, but he was still shuddering, struggling for breath. All he could do was sit up on the edge of the bed and hold L, rocking him in his arms, stroking him as if he were a rabbit until he could finally speak again.

"On your feet", he ordered with a husky voice.

"But Beyond, I –"

BB yanked L by the hair and L's body rose up to it's knees.

"Come here," BB murmured and tugged L gently toward him. He wrapped his arms around L's waist.

Before L knew what was happening, BB was kissing him and maneuvering him onto the bed.

"Wait…" L breathed, but each time BB kissed him he forgot a little more of what he had been going to say. He barely noticed when BB slid his hand down and cupped his testicles.

"L" he growled playfully against L's ear. "You've fallen back asleep."

L's breath came rougher now.

"Then wake me up." he whispered.

"With pleasure" BB murmured into L's ear before sliding his mouth down to L's navel. He stuck his tongue into the unyielding circle of flesh there. L gasped and arched himself into BB's touch. "Not before you're awake," BB sighed, gently pulling L back down.

L pouted, but stayed down as BB went in again, flicking his tongue in and out if his navel.

He soon forgot about pouting, as BB's tongue traveled further down, caressing the wrinkled sack just below his member with a warm, wet, hungry tongue.

"You're going to…taste me…" L realized in a wondering tone. BB had been tasting him all over he knew, but for BB to actually take him, L, into his mouth…there was an unspoken devotion in taking someone else into your mouth, L knew that. And it was only natural that he would take BB in of course. But for BB to take him? L Lawliet? That was just…so moving…

"Yes, I'm going to taste you, L. And I'm not going to stop there. I might decide to just devour you," BB growled playfully to the bottom of L's shaft. L tried to move his hand down to force himself awake, but BB brushed it aside lovingly. "Come now, L. This is my case, don't try and steal it from me" BB chuckled, breathing against L's shaft and head as he spoke. L trembled with anticipation.

BB smirked and then traced the out-line of L's ball sack with his tongue while he gently massaged L's halfhearted hard-on. It was beginning to rejuvenate under the warm, rhythmic pressure of the prisoner's hands.

"Ah, finally! Good morning, sleepyhead!" BB cried in delight as L's cock sprang to life in his hands.

L fidgeted. "So, since I'm awake now, you're going to…"

"Oh yes. And you better not fall asleep this time" BB ordered right before taking L's entire length into his mouth.

**Reviews are welcomed but not begged for. I'm just too proud for that.**


End file.
